Cambio mi vida
by Rasches
Summary: Peridot regresa a casa después de 2 años fuera, al regresar nota los cambios que hubo. Aunque algunos cambios no le agraden, con el tiempo notara que traerán cosas agradables en un futuro, por ejemplo conocer a Lapis Lazuli.
1. Chapter 1

Ciudad Playa, un ciudad tan pequeña que todos sus habitantes se conocían entre si, con una gran playa donde poder relajarse y perder la noción del tiempo hasta que oscureciera, unos restaurantes con una comida tan agradable y cálida como el servicio que te brindaban. Aquellos turistas que venían de vacaciones solían hospedarse en el único hotel del lugar, un gran edificio llamado Universe Inn, tenia un buen servicio, habitaciones magnificas y los dueños del lugar te hacían sentir como si fueras de la familia para ellos era un lugar increíble y demasiado barato por todo lo que te ofrecían, es como si no les importara el dinero, como sea, ese solo lugar seria una razón para quedarse a vivir alli pero ¿Que clase de tonta haría eso? Bueno, aun me pregunto como pude dejar mis estudios.

Hace 2 años viaje aqui con una amiga para divertirnos por solo unas semanas, pero el dia que debiamos irnos, mi amiga Amatista y yo sabiamos perfectamente que no queriamos abandonar esta ciudad, no queriamos perder ese sentimiento que nacio aqui, nos decubrimos a nosotras, nos quedamos y vivimos felices... por un tiempo.

Estábamos en la fiesta anual de ciudad playa, se hacia desde las ocho de la noche hasta que el ultimo se fuera

-oye Peri ¿Por que tan pensativa?

Amatista, mi mejor amiga desde hace años, regordeta, pequeña como yo y con una cabellera tan larga la cual la haría verse como un monstruo de no peinarse. Se acerco y tomo asiento al lado mio, cerca de la fogata a la que yo estaba observando

Ella es una persona simple, solía tener un trabajo aburrido en un restaurante de mariscos pero a mi me encantaban las maquinas, deje mis estudios por una tranquilidad que raramente se podía conseguir en mi vida diaria. Pienso que estos 2 años fueron solo para olvidar el estrés que me provoco la ciudad, ahora me siento lista para volver alla, no puedo estar de "vacaciones" todo el tiempo. He sentido desde hace meses que debo volver a mis estudios. He querido volver a casa, retomar mis estudios, vivir de lo que me gusta, por eso quiero tomar el autobus para regresar, pero estaba nerviosa ¿Como Decirlo?

-Oye Amatista, he estado pensando -Baje la mirada -Estos dos años me encanto vivir aqui pero últimamente...

-Te vas a ir -Me interrumpio

-¿Lo sabias?

-Tu sonrisa, cuando llegaste reias en cualquier momento, ahora siento que la fuerzas para ocultarlo -Le dio una mordida a su salchicha -Ademas, una nerd como tu no podria estar tanto tiempo relajada

Tenia razon en lo ultimo. Yo era pequeña, con unos grandes lentes, un cabello rubio que se despeinaba con facilidad

-Vamos, al menos difruta el tiempo que te queda aqui

Al dia siguiente estaba todo decidido, estaba lista para tomar el autobus

-Peridot -decia Amatista tratando de ocultar su tristeza -Cuidate -se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo

-Amatista, sabes que volvere en mis proximas vacaciones -trataba en vano de tranquilizarla -Te extrañare

Nos abrazamos por un tiempo para despues subir al autobus, ahora estaba lista para continuar mi vida como la deje, una pausa de 2 años, ¿pudo ser peor no?

Inesperado, asi describiria mi regreso, espere que mi vida volviera a ser tan "facil" como antes, no sabia como me equivocaba. Sentia una gran verguenza de volver a casa de mis padres despues de 2 años fuera, en todo ese tiempo apenas supimos uno del otro. Al principio me pidieron que recapacitara sobre mi desicion, despues solo eran: "espero estes bien, cuidate, come 3 veces al dia, etc"

Al llegar a la puerta me sentia nerviosa, mi madre, Yellow Diamond era una mujer muy estricta, siempre se preocupo por mi futuro y yo solo la defraude siguiendo un sueño egoista sin pensar por un minuto que pensarian mi familia y mis amigos. Decidi abrir la puerta lentamente, tenia miedo, aunque estaba esperando lo peor, desde un: "no puedes volver a esta casa" o "no tengo una hija llamada Peridot" nunca me imagine lo que de verdad encontraria

-Buenos días -dije en voz baja

Entre lentamente y mirando a los alrededores en busca de cualquier señal de vida. En una mesita cerca del sofá, encontré una foto de mis padres juntos, mi madre sonreía, algo que no era muy común, tome la foto y mirando detenidamente note que detrás de ellos había una torre de luz con nuevo diseño, o no extrañaron mi presencia y fueron de vacaciones a parís, en cualquier caso note que estuvieron bien sin mi. Seguí calmada observando muebles en otro lugar del que recordaba, pintaron las paredes de amarillo, una televisión de 40 pulgadas? llegue a la cocina y ademas de una nueva estufa, observe a mi madre cocinando

-Hola madre

El solo oír mi voz la hizo reaccionar, note su asombro en su rostro, se dio la vuelta rápidamente

-Peridot -en un rapido movimiento se acerco para abrazarme -Ha pasado tanto desde que te vi, te he extrañado tanto

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi madre?

Desde que era pequeña recordaba a mi madre mas como una estricta madre que te privaria de la diversion con tal de evitar que tomaras una mala desicion, mi madre actuaba diferente, era como una madre amorosa de esas que ves en series de los ochenta. Me sirvio hot cakes y una taza de cafe

-Entonces Peridot ¿Quieres volver a estudiar? -mi madre tomo un poco de café y la miro a los ojos -Cuentame, ¿Que te paso para tomar esa decision?

-Lo siento -Baje mi cabeza -Se que fue imprudente de mi parte, pero me senti como nunca en ese lugar, senti un gran afecto hacia sus habitantes -La mire, senti como estaba llena de determinacion -Madre, te prometo que me esforzare, voy a trabajar duro, en verdad me gustan las maquinas, quiero seguir con mis estudios, yo...

De alguna manera, mi madre dejo escapar una pequeña risa

-Peridot, estoy feliz porque estes tan decidida -dijo mientras sonreia -Debi ser mas amorosa contigo. Fue por eso que te fuiste cierto? tu lo que querias era alejarte de mis constantes presiones -desvie la mirada -Esta bien, estoy consciente de lo sucedido, quiero llevarme mejor contigo, si me lo permites, hija

-Esto es mas de lo que esperaba, me siento tan feliz de estar en casa de nuevo...

-Oh por cierto, ¿Te molesta que te hayamos puesto Peridot?

-¿Eh? no, ¿Por que la pregunta? -Claramente eso la deconcerto

-Tu padre y yo apostamos si te molestaba. Tambien apostamos si en alguna ocasion te habian llamado Peridoritos

-Que? -Me levante de mi silla un poco molesta

-Cálmate, comete unos doritos

-Mama!

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano y termine el papeleo necesario para volver estudiar. En cada clase que estaba siempre fui la mejor, pero ahora tendría una ventaja injusta al ser 2 años mayor, o al menos eso creía. Un tiempo después llego la hora, conocería a mis nuevos compañeros de clase. El salón de clases estaba lleno de rostros desconocidos, los únicos lugares disponibles eran en la ultima fila, la cual estaba ocupada por solo 1 persona, una persona gigante con grandes músculos, un cabello largo, no dudaría que tuviera unos 30 años, en mi vida nunca había visto a alguien con unos brazos tan increíblemente marcados. Esa persona ocupaba el segundo asiento en la fila, no habían muchas opciones, si me siento detrás no podre ver absolutamente nada. El día transcurrió con normalidad, ningún reto para mi mente, todo estuvo bien excepto el ultimo momento de la clase, cuando nos pidieron algo que yo era incapaz de hacer y que terminaría afectándome drasticamente.

En la mañana de ese mismo día, lejos de allí, la luz del sol entro por la ventana del segundo piso de una gran casa, despertando a una joven de piel morena, con un cabello corto y despeinado por haberse levantado. Se tallo los ojos y miro el reloj

-¿08:50 A.M.? No debí desvelarme. Ahora debo apresurarme -Rápidamente salio de la cama, se dio una ducha y se vistio con un pantalon y una blusa azul para finalmente salir de su casa

-Hola Lapis -dijo una pequeña niña con piel morena, un largo cabello y unas grandes gafas

-Hola Connie ¿Que tan tarde llegue hoy?

-Solo 20 minutos, olvidaste tu florete y -De la bolsa que tenia colgada saco un peine y se lo extendió -Te hará falta. Olvidaste peinarte

-Demonios -Comenzó a peinarse y volvió a casa por su florete -Todo listo, suba señorita -Dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto

-Así que ¿Anoche bebiste?

-¿Como sabes eso? -la miro intrigada

-Te escuche gritar: Diablos, no debi beber, me volvi a poner melancolica y luego solo podia escuchar el ruido del agua. Dime, ¿te pasa algo?

-Vaya, ja ja - Avergonzada, Lapis dejo salir una pequeña risa -Creo que debo dejar de gritar

-Tambien podrias dejar de beber

Connie sabia que evadia la pregunta, pero prefirio no presionarla. Dejo el tema por la paz

-Oye Connie, ¿Que haras en la tarde?

-Es lunes, tengo clase de violin ¿Que haras tu?

-Quería ir a una obra. Entonces tendré que preguntarle a una amiga

-Ya llegamos -Dijo Connie bajando del auto y desenfundando su arma con emoción-Estoy lista

-Tarde de nuevo niñas

La maestra de esgrima, Perla, una mujer alta, delgada y con una gran nariz que llamaba la atencion de cualquiera.

-Perdon, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo

-Lapis dormida de nuevo ¿cierto? Vayan a cambiarse. Repasaremos la leccion de ayer. Debes equilibrar

Mis clases fueron agradables, materias sencillas, estar sentada por horas, todo bien, excepto por una cosa

-Hacer equipos algo que detesto, en el primer día, no puedo creer lo que me paso. Mis planes al salir de clase eran...

-Comprendo, no te gusta y a mi tampoco. ¿Quieres hacerlo o no? -La interrumpió la gran musculosa

-si Jaspe, prometí mantener alto mi promedio

-Podemos hacer nuestra parte y juntarlo o podrias acompañarme a casa

-Acepto la invitacion

-Pues sigueme, es cerca de aqui

-Tranquila, no todas tenemos piernas largas (ni musculosas)

-Entonces, Peridot ¿cierto? Por que prometiste tener buenas notas -Jaspe alento su paso para caminar a su lado

-Bueno, yo -Respire profundamente para recuperar el aliento -Pospuse mis estudios por unas vacaciones de 2 años, así que creo que es lo mejor para demostrar mi dedicación

-No deberías presionarte, solo basta con aprobar. Hemos llegado

Entramos a una pequeña casa, era linda a su estilo. Al entrar vi un sillon color cafe que estaba frente de una television, algo que no puede faltar en ninguna casa, detras del sillon vi una mesa con 4 sillas donde supongo trabajaremos y 3 puertas mas que supuse no tendriamos que ver

-Que linda casa

-Si, si, toma asiento -Dejo sus cosas en el piso -¿Como empezamos?

-Comencemos con el -Me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y una voz en voz alta que grito: ¡Jaspe!

-Lapis -Jaspe se levanto hacia la puerta para atender a su visita -Estoy un poco ocupada ahora

Aquella morena que llego se inclino hacia la derecha para poder verme

-Awww, que tierno. Estas en una cita

Se acerco demasiado a mi, se inclino y comenzo a mirarme de pies a cabeza y yo aproveche para hacer lo mismo. Un lindo peinado corto, unas piernas largas y una delgada cintura que hacia notar su...

-Eres tan adorable -Esbozo una gran sonrisa -¿Jaspe, puedo abrazar a tu novia? Se ve tan linda con esos lentes -Sin esperar respuesta, me abrazo levantandome del suelo

-Oye, duele. Bajame loca -gritaba mientras agitaba mis pies

En realidad, por alguna razon se sentia muy bien

 **Bueno, hasta aqui. He estado escribiendo por unos dias y me parece que hasta aqui esta bien. Pense en dejarlo en un** **cliffhanger sin mostrar quien era la persona de la puerta pero estoy bien asi.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para criticarme feo. Yo empiezo diciendo que comence a escribir desde el final y a ciertas situaciones no les doy la debida importancia porque me interesa mas a lo que llevaran. Y dudo sobre si debo narrarlo alternando el punto de vista de Peridot. Ya lo veré, después podría cambiarlo**

 **La imagen es de:** **Charamells en tumblr**

 **Vale, hasta otra**


	2. Chapter 2

Debía admitirlo, me gustaba que esa chica alta me abrazara, pero era incomodo con Jaspe allí, ella era grande y musculosa y no quería verme como una niña pequeña frente a la que seria mi compañera hasta graduarme... o si mis suposiciones eran correctas hasta que Jaspe reprobara

-Lapis es suficiente, bájala ya, estamos ocupadas -Note que Jaspe se molesto un poco, pero estaba ocupada siendo abrazada/asfixiada como para que me importara

-Oh, no te pongas celosa Jaspe. Ven también -Me solto sin cuidado y corrio a abrazar a Jaspe

Esa demente era demasiado amigable y debo admitir que era muy fuerte. La diferencia de tamaño entre esas dos era notoria, a pesar de eso cuando la abrazo, ella pudo levantar a esa gigante aunque fueran unos centímetros.

-Lo ves, tambien puedo abrazarte a ti -La solto sin cuidado y se dirigio hacia la puerta- Debo irme, que se diviertan -Antes de irse me guiño un ojo y por fin se fue, ni siquiera pude aclararle en que estabamos trabajando

-¿Tu amiga siempre invade el espacio personal? -Volvi a tomar asiento y procure no haberme despeinado por tanto ajetreo

-No realmente, hasta a mi me sorprendió -Se sento y continuamos en lo nuestro por un rato

Era ya tarde, yo me encontraba en mi camino de regreso a casa, me detuve al ver el restaurante en donde Amatista había trabajado. Era un pequeño lugar con una gran bandera que decía:Mariscos. En una de sus ventanas había un letrero donde decía: "Se busca mesera/ayudante de cocina a medio tiempo" Me imaginó que buscaban un empleado como ella, creo que un trabajo seria excelente para demostrar lo responsable que soy. Dude un momento pero al final entre, evite a las parejas comiendo mientras veian una pelicula en uno de las varias pantallas pegadas en la pared. Fui directamente con la persona recargada detrás del mostrador, una mujer alta, piel morena, y una camisa azul con el logotipo del lugar. Entre y pedi información acerca del trabajo, como horarios, requisitos, etc

-La hora de entrada seria de dos a ocho, aquí te damos el entrenamiento básico y el primer mes tu uniforme sera cualquier camisa azul. Tenemos vacantes para mesera y ayudante de cocina -La mujer se agacho un momento por debajo del mostrador y al levantarse me extendió una hoja y una pluma -Ten, llena esto y nosotros te llamamos

Tome asiento en una de las mesas y comencé a llenar la forma. En mis pensamientos no podía sacarme la idea de que esto fue un error el venir aqui. Conocería compañeros nuevos, tendría que aprender no se que demonios porque no se que haré con exactitud, y no quiero cometer un error y ser despedida tan rápido. Nerviosa, temiendo lo que podría pasar, le entregue la hoja completa a la encargada, dije gracias y me fui.

Al llegar a casa, fui directo a mi habitación, coloque mis lentes en mi escritorio y me recosté en mi cama, tapandome con mi cobija y abrazando mi almohada. Me quede pensando el reciente cambio que había hecho en mi vida, a esta hora estaria comiendo rosquillas con Amatista

-Maldicion, debi comprar rosquillas

Saque mi teléfono y revise facebook, quería ver como estaban en ciudad playa. Lo primero que vi fue una foto del Frymany su hijo, quienes manejaban un lugar de comida rapida, mostrando sus nuevas papas

-Ahora extraño las papas

Inmediatamente despues, note el icono de solicitud de amistad. Era raro que yo recibiera una solicitud, ahora dos me parecia demasiado extraño. Imagine un momento que podria ser mi nueva compañera Jasper y decidi abrir la notificacion

-¡NO! -Deje mi teléfono bajo mi almohada y me tape toda, me mantuve así por un minuto y volví a tomar mi teléfono -¿Como pudo? ¿Cuando mi madre abrió una cuenta?

Revise su cuenta, tenia fotos de sus viajes a diversos lugares y algunos platillos que cocino ella misma según decía. Reconocí a París por su inconfundible torre y unas crepas con fruta que se veían deliciosas. Me resigne y acepte su solicitud

-¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Revisando la segunda solicitud, note que era esa amiga de Jaspe que entro a abrazarme. Por "curiosidad" entre a revisar sus publicaciones, en su perfil se veía genial con un traje de esgrima y su arma, en otras salia en el gimnasio con un abdomen marcado impresionante y me detuve cuando la vi conduciendo un auto. Me sentí un poco celosa de ver lo interesante que era

-Peridot, baja a comer

-Ya voy -Acepte la solicitud y me dispuse a salir de mi habitacion, pero algo hizo que me detuviera -¿Cuando dije mi nombre?

 **Una hora antes. Casa de Jaspe**

 **Lapis P.O.V**

Me dirigia a casa de Jaspe, esperaba que ahora tuviera tiempo para hablar. Habia comprado cafe lejos de alli. Al llegar, abri levemente la puerta con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenia el cafe que compre y me asome lentamente, pude observarla mientras hacia lagartijas

-Hola Jaspe -Dije mientras entraba -Te traje algo

-Hola -Me miro sorprendida. Se levanto y tomo el vaso -Te ves tranquilo, a diferencia de hace tiempo

Tenia razón, no solía abrazar a gente que no conocía. Tal vez si había exagerado

-Me emocione al ver que tenias una nueva amiga -Sonreí levemente. Mire alrededor en busca de ella sin éxito alguno -Creí que volvería a estar aquí

-Peridot no es mi amiga, novia o cualquier cosa. Solo trabajamos juntas -Tomo un poco de cafe y me miro -Imagino que tienes una razon para venir de nuevo

-Si, quería invitarte a ti y a tu nueva compañera a ver una obra, se llama: Dedos de gato. Una monstruo consume el alma de un niño convirtiendo sus dedos en gatos, provocando que se aleje de la sociedad. Es un drama psicológico

-¿Tu actuaras?

-No, aun no, pero le prometí Jamie que iría a ver esta -Tome cafe pensativa. En realidad no queria ir, por eso queria que alguien me acompañara -Se siente orgulloso y quiere que lo apoye ¿Que dices?

-No lo se, estoy muy ocupada y necesito terminar mis ejercicios -Me dirigio una mirada confiada- Tengo que asegurarme que valga la pena ¿Sera como una cita?

Me atragante con el cafe que estaba tomando. Hace meses que me confeso lo que sentia pero la rechace, esperaba que ya se hubiera rendido. Era linda a su manera, pero aun asi, yo buscaba algo en especial

-Jeje -Le sonrei timidamente, evitando contestar -Parece que estas ocupada, nos vemos

Sali cobardemente de alli y regrese a mi auto sin voltear atras. Estaba conduciendo sin un rumbo aparente, no sabia a donde ir, aun faltaba tiempo para que comenzara la obra y no queria ir sola.

Me detuve y entre a un lugar de comida rapida a unos metros del teatro para comprar una hamurguesa , probablemente me tendria que esforzar para quemar las calorias pero no me importaba. Comia aburrida con la vista hacia los autos y los peatones. Lentamente daba un mordisco y con mirada pensativa observaba cuidadosamente todo lo que pasaba, perros, gatos, autos, camionetas, hombres de negocios, niños y sus madres.

Saque mi teléfono para revisar la hora. Seis y media, aun tenia tiempo, esperaba para ir a esa obra a la que ni siquiera quería ir, lamentablemente había prometido que iría a la primera función, era importante por ser la primera obra que el dirigía y dijo que el que yo estuviera allí le daría confianza, al menos esa me dijo que su razón para pedírmelo. Yo no lo creía.

Termine de comer, me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta y allí la vi. Afuera del lugar vi a la linda rubia que estaba con Jaspe, con su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa de compras. Era mi oportunidad para conocerla, asegurar una nueva amiga y de paso tal vez podría hacer que me acompañara.

-Espera un momento -Levante mi mano para llamar su atención mientras me acercaba

-¿Eh? -Se detuvo y volteo a verme -Te recuerdo, eres la loca de esta tarde

-Lapis -Le extendi la mano para saludar, ella se quedo observando -¿No saludas? Tambien puedo abrazarte

-Mucho gusto -Me extendio su mano

Imagino que no le agradan los abrazos, por eso reacciono inmediatamente al escucharlo

-Eres la nueva amiga de Jaspe ¿Que haces por aquí? -Le dije a la vez que veía alrededor

-No diría amiga -Desvió la mirada -Salí por unas cosas que me pidieron

-Oye, ya que estas por aquí ¿No quieres acompañarme a una obra?

-No lo creo -Me miraba con inseguridad, como si no quisiera seguir hablando, diria que es por no estar acostumbrada a hablar libremente con personas que acaba de conocer

-Espero no seas una asocial con miedo a otros -Me miraba pero no respondía -Con que eso era. Te ayudare a hacer amigos, de no ser por mi, Jaspe tendría menos amigos de los que ya tiene. Acompáñame a ver una obra, si haces nuevas actividades puedes conocer muchos amigos -La tome de la mano y la comencé a jalar con la esperanza de que me acompañara

-¿Que haces? -Me dijo con un tono de timidez

Imagino que no suelen tomarla de las manos. Allí me tente entre si debía soltarla e ir sola, o utilizar sus nervios y mis encantos para convencerla. Solo podía pensar en algo: No quiero ir sola

-¿Pasa algo? -Actué como si no supiera lo que hacia -Solo quería que me acompañaras ¿Acaso no puedes? -Le dije con una voz dulce a la vez que acercaba mi mano derecha para jugar con su cabello

No respondía, creo que me pase. Basándome en lo que he visto, diría que no ha tenido pareja desde hace años, tal vez desde los doce o antes

-Pero -Después de un minuto eterno por fin hablo -Necesito ir a casa -Enseño la bolsa que tenia

-Dame eso -Inspeccione el contenido -Son latas, pan, rosquillas. Nada de esto se refrigera. Avisa que llegaras tarde -Le di mi teléfono y lleve las cosas a mi auto

En lo que terminaba de hacer la llamada, abri la guantera y saque los boletos

-Gracias -Me devolvió mi celular

-Sigueme

Camine hacia el teatro mientras la pequeña rubia me seguia el paso. Se mantuvo callada hasta sentrnos. Debo iniciar una conversacion, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarla nerviosa

-¿Te gusta ver obras? -Le dirigi un sonrisa, espero entre en confianza y no se ponga mas nerviosa

-Nunca he visto una antes, no se porque invitarme a mi

-Sere sincera, no queria estar aqui sola. Lamento haberte forzado a venir -No debi usar la palabra: "Forzado" se escuchaba mal por mas correcta que fuera, ahora va a pensar que no la quiero aqui

-¿Por que no? ¿Tan mala es?

Me tranquilice, no se habia fijado en ese pequeño detalle. Por un momento imagine que se molestaria y seria una noche incomoda

-Es por el director de hoy, suele enamorarse con facilidad y sospecho que le gusto. Escribio una obra en donde yo sere la protagonista y obviamente el sera mi enamorado. Cada vez que ensayamos tengo la sospecha de que habla en lugar de actuar, ya sabes, es de ese tipo de personas que te insisten que les gustas pero no entienden

Estoy consciente, no sabe de lo que hablo, después de todo, con lo nerviosa que se pone conmigo es fácil saber que no la cortejan seguido. Alguien asi cedería fácilmente ante coqueteos continuos ¿Me pregunto que sucederia si le presento a Jamie? Una chica pequeña, linda, timida, lentes, una nerd adorable podria gustarle y me dejaria de insistir ¿Perderia el papel protagonista? ¿Ella aceptaria por la presion o de verdad podrian gustarse? Fisicamente Jamie no esta mal, pero se enamora e ignora que una relacion lleva tiempo. Tras divagar un momento voltee y parecia estar diciéndome algo

-...o siento. ¿Entonces actuas? -Demonios, no escuche la mitad de la que dijo, debo dejar de divagar

-Comence hace unos meses cuando estaba aburrida. Mi papel mas importante sera en "La bruja del oceano". Si te gusta la historia de hoy puedes venir a verme

-Lo pensare

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, las luces se apagaron y se abrió el telón. Estuve observando su reacción durante varias escenas. Al principio, durante la presentación de los personajes la vi con una pequeña sonrisa, debo admitir que el niño protagonista era agradable. Su cara demostró sorpresa cuando vio los dedos transformados en gatos, admito que el maquillaje y los efectos eran buenos. Se puso triste cuando la sociedad lo rechazo, lo que lo obligo a aislarse. Dudo en el enfrentamiento final contra su propio cuerpo y sonrió al ver la reunión familiar después de la ¿Muerte? De la entidad gatuna. El telón cerro y me levante

-Vayámonos, antes de que nos vean -Salimos de allí cuanto antes, nos dirigimos a mi auto y le abri la puerta-Sube, te llevare a casa

-No, gracias. Caminare a casa -Saco sus cosas de alli

-De ninguna manera, llegaras tarde por mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ahora sube antes de que te cargue -Se hacia la dificil, seguiria su juego hasta convencerla

-Estoy bien -Dijo a la vez que daba un paso hacia atras

-Que lastima, y yo que queria terminar la cita llevandote -Dije en broma, baje mis manos y mi rostro como si estuviera desanimada

-¿Que? -Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa

Se lo creyó, no le di importancia, significaba que la pequeña nerd de verdad podria sentirse atraída hacia mi y eso cambio mis planes. La intimide de nuevo, supongo que puedo dejar que camine

-Tranquila, no es un cita -Le dirigí una sonrisa

-Claro, claro que lo sabia -Dijo con timidez, claramente estaba mintiendo

-Pero si lo fuera, no seria tan malo -Le guiñe un ojo y subi al auto -Cuidate

Antes de irme la pude ver nerviosa. Mi plan salia a la perfeccion, ya nos presentamos, pasamos tiempo juntas y su manera de reaccionar me confirmo que se siente atraida hacia mi. Si todo sigue asi, pronto tendre a la pequeña perdidamente enamorada de mi.


End file.
